Episode 1752 (18 March 1999)
Synopsis Frank visits Peggy in hospital. To Frank's relief Peggy accepts his prior absence. Peggy seems strangely buoyant. When she remarks "give me a week and I'll be back behind that bar" Frank is convinced she's over-compensating. Frank confides his fear in Phil. Unimpressed, Phil snaps "she's a fighter. Some people are made of stronger stuff than others". Frank persists "don't you think me and you should bury the hatchet? Peggy's the worry, me and you falling out isn't the issue here". Phil promises to think on it. Gianni takes his temper out on Rosa, upset she threw Louise out of the house. Exasperated, Rosa phones Irene and agrees to go to the health spa with her. Terry eavesdrops on their conversation. Irene fuels his insecurities by pretending she's talking to Auntie Maureen. When Irene refuses to give him a contact number, Terry's imagination works overtime. Gianni stirs Terry's jealousy further when he remarks "I saw Irene leave in a taxi. I could have sworn there was someone with her". Terry's devastated. Decisively, he closes the shop. Barry tells Ricky he's going to become a sleeping partner in the dating agency. Ricky doesn't know about Natalie's involvement in the business. Barry puts his proposal to Natalie. Her enthusiasm wanes when she discovers his office is in Walford. Annie corners Matthew in the café, demanding an explanation for his behaviour the previous night. He is evasive when she asks "what's going on with you and Steve". Matthew arrives at E20, panicky and drunk. He warns Steve "we're in trouble. I reckon Annie's on to us". Steve forcibly shuts Matthew up. Annie's suspicions heighten when Steve reneges on his offer of a drink. Irene and Rosa arrive at the plush health spa. Terry loiters in reception trying to look inconspicuous. He spots Irene and follows her, closely pursued by two security guards. Terry evades the chasing security guards and makes it poolside. He implores Irene "tell them they're making a mistake. They think I'm some kind of weirdo". Irene denies all knowledge of Terry. She tells the manager with a smirk "I've never seen him before in my life". Terry is roughly manhandled to the manager's office. Terry is eventually freed. Irene is unsympathetic: "so you thought I was having an affair?" Terry protests "you didn't tell me about this place". Irene counters "you don't seem to realise I'm poorly. I knew you wouldn't understand why I was coming here". Touched by his misplaced sincerity, Irene forgives Terry. Her patience is tested when he suggests lasciviously they take a double room and "do some proper making up". Teresa persuades Sarah to join her for another date with her cousins Luca and Roberto. She notes Terry and Irene's absence with interest. E20 is deserted. When Lilly and her cronies arrive, Teresa talks a reluctant Sarah into taking the boys back to her vacated house. Teresa goes upstairs with Roberto, leaving Sarah alone with Luca. He soon makes a move on her. Luca comes on too strong for Sarah's liking. She protests "It's all too fast. I hardly know you". Sarah sheds her anxieties as he persists, and they fall into a passionate embrace. Credits Main cast *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Lilly Mattock - Barbara Keogh *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed Guest cast * Luca di Marco - Graham McGrath * Roberto di Marco - Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes